


Heavy Petting

by Akshi



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshi/pseuds/Akshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimasa was wearing the expression Norio had learned to read as "I'm really horny, but my idiot boyfriend can't make out with me without turning into a cat-monkey-thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

"Will you bloody go sit over there and stop wafting pheromones at me!"

Norio drew away, all injured dignity. "I can't help it if you have no self-control," he said sententiously, watching Kunimasa grind his teeth.

Kunimasa was lying full length on the bed with his homework assignment in front of him, in a pose that had become very familiar to Norio. Usually, Norio was lying on top of him and telling him about his day, but Kunimasa seemed unusually testy today. He was wearing the expression Norio had learned to read as "I'm really horny, but my idiot boyfriend can't make out with me without turning into a cat-monkey-thing."

Norio drooped. He flopped into the armchair in the corner of the room and sulked, pretending to read his English textbook and wishing his cat ears would turn back soon. It wasn't his fault that he kept transforming when he got horny; he was trying his best, he really was. Maybe they would never be able to have sex and Kunimasa would dump him (again). And hook up with some bimbo. Who could have sex with him like any normal person could. Depression settled over him like a fog and his ears flattened.

"Come here." Kunimasa was looking resigned.

Norio's ears perked. "Why?" he said, already moving closer to Kunimasa on the bed.

Kunimasa had an intent look on his face. He pulled Norio down on the bed, leaning over him on his elbows. He stroked Norio's throat gently and scratched the sensitive spot under his chin. Norio arched his neck and mewled. He always found his responses to Kunimasa's petting embarrassing, but he had given up trying to control them. It just felt too good.

Kunimasa kissed him then, his tongue playing with Norio's aggressively. Norio could feel his pants being undone and then – oh! – a hand stroking him knowingly. It was too much; he went fluffy.

"Meowrrr," he said plaintively. _I'm sorry_ , he meant.

Kunimasa, oddly, was looking satisfied. He sat cross-legged against the wall and picked Norio up, dropping him gently into his lap. "Good kitty," he said. Gentle fingers scratched behind his ears and Norio wriggled happily, curling into a ball and purring, his long fingers stretching up to clasp Kunimasa's wrist in a hint not to stop scratching.

A good while later, Norio switched back to human shape. "So," he said awfully, sprawled over Kunimasa's lap and a now-rather-crumpled essay, "now I'm a pet, am I?"

Kunimasa looked unimpressed. "You make a good lap-warmer," he said. His mouth quirked. "Whichever shape you're in."

Norio blushed.


End file.
